


Just an Ordinary Night

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Slash the Slashers Challenge, minor Elliot/Kathy, minor Elliot/Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot reflects on his recent conquest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Night

Elliot sat in the car, looking at his house. He smelled of cologne, cigarettes and liquor. He sighed. 

Although his wife and he have an understanding, he wondered how she will feel about him sleeping with another man.

Kathy knew about his conquests with other women and his fling with Olivia. But a man? What would she say about that?

Elliot leaned against his seat. His hand rested on his suddenly hard cock. He groaned, palming his cock through his pants. 

Ryan O’Halloran had a wonderful mouth. The way his tongue licked around the crown of Elliot’s cock or his lips taking in his head while jerking him off. And the way his hands touched his balls, pinching them before placing them in his mouth…shit. 

Elliot slides his hand inside his pants, and stroked his cock. He thought about Ryan, on his knees and sucking him. He didn’t want to admit it but Ryan was better at giving blow jobs than Kathy and Olivia. Maybe it had something to do with his tongue or his large mouth? Maybe it was because men know how to pleasure each other? Whatever it was, Elliot wanted him.

The image of Ryan kissing him with cum on his lips turned him on. He should taste it more often (or have Ryan feed it to him). 

Then he thought about pushing Ryan on the bed and that’s when he fucked him long and hard. And what an ass he had. So hug, so tight, so…he ran his finger down the crack until he rimmed his hole. He loved how Ryan moaned and begged like bitch.

Elliot let his head back and came quickly. He sat in his seat in silence. He looked at his fingers before taking them to his mouth. He licked his fingers before sucking them, one by one. Salty but still made him hard again. He laughed.

Elliot never considered fucking a man. It never crossed his mind. But, after having an “interesting” encounter with the CSU guy, he might reconsider. He might just go over to Ryan’s apartment and do it all over again. 

In the meantime, Elliot hoped his wife was still awake because he is going to wear her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of MMOM


End file.
